This invention relates to a golf ball washer in general and particularly to a golf ball washer of the type having a flexible squeeze container with a dip tube for supplying cleaning fluid for cleaning golf balls.
Prior golf ball cleaners, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,189 in which a cleaning liquid is supplied to a cleaning chamber through an orifice, require that the container be inverted. That is, the orifice must be positioned at the bottom of the container in order for liquid to be expelled from the container. The disadvantage of this is that, in such a position, the expelled liquid will tend to run from the golf ball cleaner rather than being retained in the cleaning area. Thus, when cleaning a golf ball in such a device it is necessary to hold the ball up in the cleaning area rather than allowing the ball to rest in the cleaning area. Another disadvantage of prior cleaners is the use of a sponge-like surface in the golf ball cleaning area. The reason for this is that it is difficult to effectively clean the dimpled area of a golf ball using a sponge like material. Such a cleaning surface also tends to grip the golf ball rather than allowing it to rotate freely.